


Five Ladies for Dinah

by Merfilly



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/F, International Day of Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-19
Updated: 2008-07-19
Packaged: 2018-01-02 22:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1062563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five snapshot moments from Dinah's lady-loves</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Ladies for Dinah

_Moving Rants_

Dinah glared at her mother before storming out. She could not believe the nerve of the woman, telling her they would be moving to Star City, that all her objections meant absolutely nothing.

She was on the East Side in minutes, using the smaller bike over her mother's protests shouted at her back. She pulled up in front of one building in particular, and was quickly joined by a girl just her own age. The pair of teens headed for safer environs, finding a place in Robinson Park to sit, the bike none too far away.

"She's making us move, Selina," Dinah admitted.

"You have to go where you have to be," Selina told her in turn, petting her hair.

"But I don't want to," Dinah whined, and then shook her head, half-chuckling. "I'm a real brat, aren't I?"

"Sometimes you forget what you can be thankful for, Dinah." Selina curled into her. "Let's just go have fun tonight, and we'll take what comes our ways."

Dinah sighed and nodded, before letting Selina lead her into 'fun'.

* * *

_Fishnets_

Dinah giggled and held out the fishnets over the low wall in the locker room. "Zee, dear, these are yours."

The magician took them, and nodded, handing back another pair to her. "Then these are yours."

"Probably a good thing no one else really can tell the difference in our 'net styles," Dinah said with a low voice.

"Although maybe we ought to be slightly more careful getting dressed for emergency calls?" Zee teased right back at her.

They shared a look, and then shook their heads. "Or maybe we can just see how observant the Bat really is," Dinah laughed.

* * *

_Hands and Mouth_

Barbara's hands might have been the best thing about her, outside of her brain.

At least that was Dinah's opinion, as Barbara dressed the latest rounds of cuts and one small break in her left hand.

The only problem was, letting Babs do this meant listening to her mouth. While Babs' mouth had its appeal, at times, when she was fussing at Dinah's choice of tactics, Dinah wished for ways to hush her up.

So she did, with a lean up and quick capture of those lips, swallowing all protests.

Bandages and iodine were forgotten, as were any more scolding words.

* * *

_Afterglow_

Dinah kept her eyes closed, though they both knew it for a sham. The graceful Shiva rose from the bed, dressing in silence, letting her sister in training remain.

She left the address of the beginning of Dinah's journey where it could be seen, and then was gone from the motel room.

Dinah rolled to her back, looking at the ceiling, and wondered if she had lost her mind.

The still pleasant tingling in her nerves belied the curious sense of doom at the witch's deal she'd made for her training. As long as she got what she wanted, Shiva would be Dinah's best chance for vengeance.

* * *

_Moments_

The soft cushion of the pillows were a contrast to the iron-strong arms holding Dinah. She had to admit she was getting quite accustomed to the feeling of it.

As tough as nails as she had to be by day, out there in front of the League, at least here, she could relax. She could be just Dinah, not Canary...and be cherished for both sides of her life. 

Diana knew the perils of their life, and knew Dinah was only mortal. The Amazon was more than willing to let Dinah have her quiet moments, and make them last.


End file.
